


Snow in the Park

by sassygaybriel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Winter, in which Crowley is hard headed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaybriel/pseuds/sassygaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley hates the cold, he hates winter especially. When your first form is a snake you can't always get rid of all the features, being partly coldblooded is one of them. But Aziraphale makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Air Conditioning feels I don't know what to do with.

Winter. The season Crowley hated more than anything. At least in summer he had no sense of too hot and he could cool easily, the in between seasons were just right but winter was vile. The worst thing in creation. But that was just because he was still partly cold blooded. Being a snake in the Beginning had it's setbacks and this was one of the few.

He was layered with a thermal shirt over long johns, both under a suit as always and a winter coat. Even with that and leather gloves Crowley was still uncomfortably cold. The only reason he was even outside, let alone in a park in the middle of winter at night was for Aziraphale.

The angel loved watching slow fall, especially on Christmas Eve. Crowley never really saw the point, there had been thousands of snowfalls on December 24th's night, the only difference was after Jesus was born and even then it was completely inaccurate. Crowley just guessed it was the symbolism or Aziraphale being really sentimental. Maybe both.

But right now while they were sitting in St. James Park and watching snow Crowley could only think about getting home to start a fire and make coffee. He was repressing shivers but after about ten minutes he broke down and leaned on Aziraphale.

Go-- Sata-- whomever, Aziraphale was warm. Crowley just wanted to curl around him like he was a heating rock.

Aziraphale smiled and wrapped an arm around his demon "Cold, dear?"

"No." Crowley said though he couldn't stop the shudder in his voice. He was freezing, Aziraphale knew it. Crowley frowned slightly "I can hold out a few more minutes."

Aziraphale chuckled and stood, keeping his arm around Crowley. They walked quietly though the park with one arm around the other back to the Bentley.

Which Crowley started once it was in sight so when they opened the door it was like summer in his car. Both climbed in and Crowley just sort of rested for a few moments before turning on the tape player, Beethoven starting to sing You're My Best Friend, and he put the Bentley in gear to start driving home.

"Thank you for coming, dear." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. "I know how much you hate the cold."

Crowley smirked, though despite the skin deep heat the extended amount of time had cooled his blood as well. "Whatever, angel." he said like it was nothing.

Aziraphale chuckled and when they got home the first thing Azi did after shedding their coats was pull Crowley to bed.

"Angel." he whined, wanting to go to the fireplace but he was stopped when Aziraphale laid next to him and held him close. He didn't complain much after that, Aziraphale was warmer than a fire anyway.

Glancing at the clock that read it was midnight Aziraphale kissed Crowley softly. "Merry Christmas, Dear."

Crowley rolled his eyes "Merry Christmas, Angel." he replied, trying to hide a smile.

Maybe winter wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
